


Together

by CustardCreamies



Series: Racing incidents [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mexico GP 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mark goes to see Sebastian after the Mexico GP race.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> So I wrote this just after the race and the shit storm that happened, I began discussing Multi 21 with a friend and I came out with this. I've only just now decided to upload it.

Sebastian is in his cool down room, trying to calm down when Mark enters without knocking. 

"Heard you said my name in an interview, Mate"

Sebastian jumps at the voice and turns to face Mark, who is grinning softly at him.

"I thought you wouldn't be here this weekend?" Sebastian asks, walking over to Mark and throwing him into a hug.

"I lied" Mark replies "I thought I would surprise you and fly out anyway," he looks at Sebastian for a moment "so you said my name, does this feel like 2013 all over again?" his eyes twinkle with humour.

"Don't" Sebastian says with a tired sigh "they're like vultures out there," he points to the door of his room "Sky especially"

Mark looks towards the door and back at Sebastian, who suddenly looks tired and drained. Sebastian had been dealing with this type of media for some time, but this was the first time it had risen back towards 2013 levels of mindless hate. Mark was aware of how much the bad press had affected Sebastian, and to see the look on Sebastian's face now was just heartbreaking.

"They'll forget about it soon," Mark tells him softly.

"You sure about that?" Sebastian asks "I thought it was behind me you know, I guess not," Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, feeling just so lost and alone. 

"Seb" Mark says his name gently and takes Sebastian's hand "it won't last"

Sebastian takes a deep shuddering breath and looks up at Mark "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" Mark replies, lightly touching his forehead with Sebastian's before kissing his head gently "they'll get over it, Seb. It's just adrenaline. Besides when have Sky or anyone else ever got anything right? You're in the right and they're in the wrong"

Sebastian closes his eyes and leans into Mark, suddenly really needing the comfort, "I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right," Mark replies "and if there's one thing I know I'm right in, it's that Sebastian Vettel doesn't give a flying fuck about negative press okay? He doesn't, because he knows they are taking shit." Mark looks into Sebastian's eyes "Do you understand?"

Sebastian nods and gives Mark a small smile, "I guess I will have to agree, since you're always right"

Mark smiles softly at Sebastian and then looks towards the door. "Now are we going out there for something to eat? I know a little place that does your favourite?"

Sebastian's eyes light up at this and he nods but as Mark goes to open the door, Sebastian pulls him to a stop.

Mark looks at Sebastian in confusion and Sebastian quietly asks him "Together?"

There is a small vulnerability in Sebastian's eyes that Mark understands all too well. 

"Together"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
